Digital signatures are often applied to transactional content where the presentation of the content is a critical aspect. For example, an electronic form presents data to the user within a specific context, such as a boolean value (for example, “Yes/No”) being presented in a labeled field (Smoker) on an application for insurance. The context and presentation of the data is every bit as critical as the data itself, and so digital signatures must consider all aspects of the user's interpretation. One solution to this problem is to simply apply signatures to the entire presentation including applying signatures to data, field labels, and so on. This approach is very limited when translated content is considered. Existing systems or methods have not contemplated or considered what should a signature encapsulate in cases where the signer is viewing a first translation (for example, an English translation) of the form, but a later consumer of the data is viewing a second translation (for example, a French or Japanese translation) of the form. A new approach for applying digital signatures to translated content is needed.